As information technology progresses at an unprecedented pace, the need for information storage increases proportionately. Accordingly, the non-volatile information in stationary or portable communication demands higher capability and capacity storage. One approach to increasing the amount of storage is by decreasing physical dimensions of the stored bit (e.g., memory cell) to smaller dimensions, such as the nano cell technology. Another approach is to increase the stored density per bit. This second approach is known as digital multilevel non-volatile storage technology.
A sense amplifier reads the content of a memory cell. It is desired to have a sense amplifier that can accurately detect at high speed the voltage stored in a multilevel non-volatile memory cell and that uses low power.